Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers
by Voldemort's Hikari1
Summary: The Fellowship has been broken. Naruto and Shino head off to Mt. Doom in Sound, Sasuke, Neji, and Chouji chase after the Stone nin that have capture Shikamaru, Kiba, and Akamaru, Kankuro is dead, and war for Ta no Kuni brews on the horizon.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, here is the first chapter of the 2nd story, sorry it's up so late but I did put it up today as I promised, just later than I had planned, I hope you all like it though, um Voldemort do the disclaimer please.

Voldemort: Fine, _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Naruto or Lord of the Rings, they belong to their respected owners._

Thanks Voldemort, now let's hurry and get started, roll the clip please Genma.

---Chapter 1---

---True Jounin Bugs---

Beneath the Misty Mountains, Jiraiya's voice was heard in the background.

"You cannot pass!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Jiraiya!" Naruto yelled.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the summoning toad jutsu… Go back in to the shadow. The dark fire will not avail you! Gamabunta! Leader of the toads!"

Jiraiya, Gamabunta, and the Balrog faced one another on the bridge of Khazad-dûm.

"You — shall not — pass!" Jiraiya yelled as he slammed Rasengan and Gamabunta slammed his blade into the bridge. The bridge broke and it caused the Balrog to fall. Jiraiya sighed as Gamabunta disappeared, and turned around, but the whip of Balrog caught his ankle, and he was pulled down. He grabbed onto the edge of the bridge, but could not keep his grip. Kankuro grabbed Naruto to stop him from running back onto the bridge.

"No! No!" Kankuro said holding Naruto tightly.

"Jiraiya!" Naruto yelled.

"Fly you bakas!" Jiraiya said and lost his grip and fell.

"No!"

Jiraiya fell after the Balrog and pulled out a bunch of shuriken and kunai and threw them at the Balrog as he landed on its back. The Balrog tried to shake Jiraiye off as they continued falling, but Jiraiya managed to stay on and began performing the hand jutsu to resummon Gamabunta when the two fell into a spacious cavern and into the water.

Naruto awakened with a start and exclaimed, "Ero-sennin!"

"What is it Naruto?" Shino asked as he woke from his light sleep.

"Nothing. Just a dream."

* * *

Naruto followed Shino as climbed down a cliff.

"Can you see the bottom?" Naruto asked as one of his foot holds broke loose.

"Don't look down, Naruto! Just keep going!" Shino said. Naruto caught up with Shino and the two climbed down together when Naruto's foot holds broke and he began falling down. "Naruto!" Shino exclaimed suddenly a stream of bugs flowed out from his pack and caught Naruto and laid him on the bottom.

"I think I found the bottom," Naruto said with a smile and a shrug. Shino reached the bottom and the two watched as the bugs retreated back into pack. The two looked and saw that it was the bugs that Shino had recieved from Tsunade.

"Real Jounin bugs..."

* * *

Naruto and Shino were walking on rocky terrain when they stopped to look into the distance.

"Sound. The one place in Middle-Earth we don't want to see any closer. It's the one place we are trying to get to. It's just where we can't get." Shino said and Naruto let out a heavy sigh.

"Lets face it just face it Shino. We're lost" Naruto said.

"I don't think Jiraiya meant for us to come this way."

"He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen Shino. But they did."

Naruto suddenly saw the Eye of Orochimaru and he fell down, panting.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Shino asked rushing to Naruto's side. "It's the Ring, isn't it?"

"It's getting heavier." Naruto said as he clutched the Ring, then took a sip from his canteen. "What food have we got left?"

"Well, let me see." Shino looked through his pack and sighed as he pulled out ramen and lembas. "Oh yes, lovely. Lembas bread and ramen. And look! _More_ Lembas bread and ramen." Shino broke off a piece of lembas and tossed it to Frodo and they both ate.

"I don't usually hold to other food besides ramen, but this Jounin and Hyuuga stuff, it's not bad."

"Heh, nothing ever dampens you spirits, does it Naruto?"

Naruto looked up and smiled brightly at Shino then looked in the distance.

"It looks like it's going to rain though." Naruto said.

The gennin huddled in the night rain as they continued walking through the rocky terrain.

"This looks strangely familiar." Shino said.

"Because we've been here before. We're going in circles." Naruto said and collapsed on the ground.

"Uh! What's that horrid stink? I wonder if there's a bog nearby. Can you smell it?"

"Yeah, I can smell it." Naruto turned to look at Shino, giving him a meaningful look. "We're not alone."

---TBC---

Alright the first chapter of the 2nd story is complete, I hope you all enjoyed it, sorry it's up so late.

Thanks to everyone who reads, and extra thanks to those who review, but I like you all whether you just read or read and review, thanks again.


	2. The Taming of Shukaku

Hey everyone, Voldemort's Hikari1 here with chapter 2 of story 2, but first the disclaimer and this time we have Shukaku saying it.

Shukaku: Why me? Oh very well, _Voldemort's Hikari does not own Naruto or Lord of the Rings they belong to their respected owners. _Can I go now, I have to go torture Gaara.

Uh, no, we need you for the chapter, so get over it and let's get started, roll the clip please Genma.

---Chapter 2---

---The Taming of Shukaku---

The two gennin were sleeping when a figure climbed down from above them. It is Shukaku, the racoon demon. He made no attempt to hide himself in the rocky terrain but at the moment he does not care as his mind is focused on one thing and one thing alone.

"You thieves! You thieves… You _filthy_ little thieves! Where is it? Where is it? They stole it from us. My Precious." Shukaku said as he crawls down the rocks. Years of living up in the mountains had made him able to walk down mountains without so much making a sound. Shukaku crept closer to the sleeping gennin. "Curse them! We hates them! It's ours it is… and we wants it!" Shukaku reached out his paw towards the gennin when the gennin suddenly jumped up and grabbed Shukaku's arms and pulled him down. They struggled and Shukaku got loose and jumped on Naruto. They fell, and Shukaku saw the Ring around Naruto's neck. His eyes widened and he desperately tried to get it, but Shino's bugs grabbed him. Shukaku then changed into sand and wriggled loose once more, and jumped on Naruto again. Shino and his bugs grabbed a hold of him once again. Shukaku wheeled around in Shino's arms and bite him on the shoulder. He clasped his arms and legs around Shino with his claws cutting into Shino's arms. Naruto drew Raijin and held it to Shukaku's throat.

"This is Raijin, you've seen it before, haven't you —Shukaku!" Naruto says his once friendly blue eyes becoming hard and cold. Shukaku wines and glares at Naruto.

"Yes." He growled out.

"Release him, or I'll cut your throat!"

Shukaku slowly loosened his grip on Shino and let out a long and loud howling wail.

* * *

It was light again and Gollum had been tied at the neck with a rope, Naruto and Shino had found it among the supplies they were given by the Jounin and Hyuuga, and was being dragged along by the two gennin.

"It burns! It burns us! It freezes! Nasty humans, nasty Jounin and Hyuuga, they twisted it. Take it off us!" Shukaku exclaimed as he gnawed at the rope but was unable to break through it.

"Be quiet!" Shino said.

"It's hopeless! Every nin in Sound is going to hear this racket! Can't we just tie him up and leave him!" Naruto whined.

"No! That would kill us, _kill_ us!" Shukaku said his eyes widened in fear.

"It's nothing more than you deserve!" Shino said as he recalled the legends of Shukaku and his kills. Naruto looked at Shukaku and his bright eyes seemed to open in understanding..

"Maybe he does deserve to die. But now that I see him, I do pity him." Naruto said.

"We'll be nice to them, if they'll be nice to us. Take it off us." Shukaku said as he held the rope up with his paw. "We swears to do what you wants. We _swears_!"

"There's no promise you can make that we can trust." Shino said. Shukaku crawled forward and knelt in front of Naruto and begged him.

"We swears to serve the Master of the Precious. We will swear on — on the Precious! (gollum gollum)" Shukaku said.

"The Ring is treacherous but it will hold you to your word." Naruto said.

"Yes… on the Precious… on the Precious."

"I don't believe you," Shino said with a glare. Shukaku, scared, tried to get away, but Shino's bugs jerked the rope and Gollum crashed to the ground.

"Shino!" Naruto said.

"He's going to trick us! If we let him go, he'll kill us in our sleep!"

Naruto approached Shukaku, who was panting and holding his throat.

"You know the way to Sound?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Shukaku said.

"You've been there before?"

"Yes."

Naruto took the rope off Shukaku's neck, and Shukaku looked at him surprised with his head tilted to the side.

"You will lead us to the Black Gate."

Shukaku rushed off and the two leaf gennin followed him.

* * *

Shukaku began talking to himself.

"To the Gate, to the Gate! To the Gate, the masters says. Yes!" Shukaku muttered. "No! We won't go back. Not there. Not to him. They can't make us. Gollum! Gollum! But we swore to serve the master of the precious! No. Ashes and dust and thirst there are, and pits, pits, pits. And Sound nin, thousands of Sound nin. And always the Great Eye watching, watching."

Shukaku looked at the gennin and howled before he disappeared.

"Hey! Come back now! Come back! There!" Shino said before he sighed. "What did I tell you? He's run off, the old villain. So much for his promises."

Shukaku reappeared.

"This way Leafies! Follow me!" Shukaku said.

---TBC---

Yes another chapter complete and done, I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	3. The Stone Nin

Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long, but I'm back with a new chapter for the Naruto Lord of the Rings story. I hope you enjoy it, but first the disclaimer, um Dosu, will you do the disclaimer please?

Dosu: Fine, _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Naruto or Lord of the Rings they belong to their respected owners._

Thanks Dosu, and now on with the story, Genma roll the clip please.

---Chapter 3---

---The Stone Nin---

The Stone nin were marching, carrying Shikamaru and Kiba, who carried a tied up Akamaru in his hood, on their backs.

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru!" Kiba said urgently to the unconscious Leaf nin. Sound nin suddenly emerged from the rocks and met up with the leader of the Stone nin.

"You're late. Our master grows impatient. He wants the Leaf-rats now." The leader of the Sound nin group said.

"I don't take orders from Sound-maggots. Orochimaru will have his prize. We will deliver them." The Stone nin leader said.

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Wake up! My friend is sick! He needs water. Please!" Kiba said drawing the attention of the Stone and Sound nin.

"Sick is he? Give him some medicine, boys!" The Stone nin leader said. A Stone nin smirked and poured a sticky red liquid into Shikamaru's mouth but Shikamaru choked and began coughing it up.

"Stop it!"

"Can't take his draught!"

"Leave him alone!"

"Why? You want some? Huh? Then keep your mouth shut."

"Shikamaru."

"Hey Kiba," Shikamaru said weakly.

"You're hurt." Kiba said as Akamaru whined from his hood.

"I'm fine. It was just an act."

"An act?"

"See? I fooled you too. Don't worry about me, Kiba."

One of the Stone nin suddenly stopped, knelt on the ground, placed a hand on a rock, and focused his chakra into it.

"What is it? What do you sense?" The Stone nin leader asked.

"Non-Stone or Sound nin speed." The Stone nin said.

"Sasuke!" Kiba whispered and Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"They've picked up our trail! Let's go!" The Stone nin leader said. The Stone nin continued marching. Shikamaru lifted his arm, undid his leaf headband around his arm with his teeth, and watched it drop to the ground.

* * *

Sasuke laid down with his ear pressed to the ground.

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" Sasuke said as he ran off, followed by Neji and Chouji.

"Come on, Chouji!" Neji said as he saw Chouji had stopped

"Three day's and night's pursuit… no food, no rest, and no sign of our target but what some dumb rock can tell." Chouji grumbled as he started to run to catch up with the other two. The thee of them ran across plains and entered the valley where the Ston nin had stopped. Sasuke bent down to picked up Shikamaru's head band.

"Not idly do the leaves of Konoha fall." Sasuke said. Neji stopped and turned to Sasuke.

"They may yet be alive." Neji said.

"Less than a day ahead of us, come!"

Chouji stumbled and rolled to the ground.

"Come Chouji! We are gaining on them." Neji said.

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We Akimichis are natural sprinters, very dangerous over short distances." Chouji said as he got up and followed Neji and Sasuke. The three of them came over a hill and paused, gazing across the plains.

"Ta no Kuni. Home of the strength and hidden weapon ninjas. There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these nin, sets its will against us." Sasuke said. Neji activated his Byakugan and scanned the landscape before him. "Neji! What do your Byakugan eyes see?"

"The Stone nin turn Northeast. They are taking the Leaf nin to Sharingan!" Neji said.

"Itachi."

* * *

Itachi was standing in his chamber, his palm over the Palantír.

"The world is changing." Itachi said. The tower of Barad-dûr, showed Sound nin marching across a bridge. "Who now has the strength to stand against the armies of Sharingan and Sound. To stand against the might of Orochimaru and Itachi, and the union of the Two Towers." On top of the tower of Barad-dûr sat the Eye of Orochimaru. "Together, my Lord Orochimaru, we shall rule this Middle-Earth."

Sound nin are working in the caverns of Sharingan.

"The old world will burn in the fires of industry. Forests will fall. A new order will rise. We will drive the machinery of war with the katana and the shurikan and the iron fist of the Sound nin. We have only to remove those who oppose us."

Itachi surveyed the pits of Sharingan.

"I want them armed and ready to march within two weeks!"

"But my Lord, there are too many! They cannot all be armed in time, we don't have the means." A Sound nin said.

"Build a dam, block the stream, work the furnaces night and day."

"We don't have enough fuel to feed the fires."

"The Forest of Youkai lies on our doorstep. Burn it."

"Yes!"

Itachi held an audience in his chamber.

"We will fight for you." A Snow nin said.

"Swear it." Itachi said.

The nin cut his hand with a kunai and blood dripped out of his fist.

"We will die for Itachi."

Itachi is standing in the middle of a group of Snow ninja, who are holding torches and weapons.

"The strength and weapon ninjas took your lands. They drove your people into the snow covered mountains to scratch a living off the snow." The group murmured in agreement. "Take back the lands they stole from you. Burn every village!" The crowd roars with approval. "It will begin in Ta no Kuni. Too long have these peasants stood against you, but no more."

* * *

The Snow ninja and Sound nin attacked a village. A woman called out to her children.

"Udon, Udon! You take your sister, Moegi. You'll go faster with just two." The mother said. She placed a little girl onto a horse in front of her brother.

"But Papa says Udon must not ride Garold. She's too big for him!" Moegi said.

"Listen to me! You must ride to Hoshigakure(1) and raise the alarm. Do you understand me?!"

"Yes mama!" Udon said.

"I don't want to leave! I don't wanna go!" Moegi cried.

"Listen to me. I _will_ find you there."

"Quickly! Go child!"

The horse the two are on started running away and the mother watched as her children rode away. The army set fire to the village. Udon and Moegi looked back from a distance.

"Ta no Kuni, my lord, is ready to fall." Itachi said.

---TBC---

That's it for that chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed it. (1) Hoshigakure stands for Hidden Star Village for those that do not know.

Voldemort: Why wouldn't they know?

Hey V, where've you been, never mind judging from the layers of dust and moth balls, I can tell you got locked in the closet again, did you insult the Naruto cast members again?

Voldemort: No, I got in an argument with Orochimaru on who was the better snake master.

You guys are weird. (shakes head) Anyway thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing.


	4. Banished from Ta no Kuni

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter in the 2nd LotR: Naruto Style story installment. I hope you all like it and we are introduced to five new characters in this one of whom is doing the disclaimer, Obito because he doesn't talk in the story.

Obito: Thanks I think, _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Naruto or Lord of the Rings they belong to their respected owners._

Thanks Obito and now one with the story, roll the clip please Genma.

---Chapter 4---

---Banished from Ta no Kuni---

On the banks of the Isen River, bodies of nin laid in the rain as more nin approached.

"Obito! Find the king's son!" A nin with black hair, black eyes, and dressed in a green body suit said.

"Sound will pay for this." A nin said.

"These ninja are not _from_ Sound."

The leader kicked over a dead nin, and revealed a red sharingan mark.

"My lord Rock Lee, over here!" Another nin exclaimed. Lee rushed to Obito's motionless body and turned him over.

"He's alive!" Lee said.

* * *

The group of ninja raced across the plain. Lee carried a wounded Obito on his back. A woman with brown hair and two twin buns ran up the stairs to the Golden Hall of Meduseld and entered a chamber where Lee had taken Obito. She knelt in front of the bed.

"Obito!" She exclaimed. Lee gave his sister a meaningful look, and she drew back the covers and saw that Obito's wound was fatal. The two were with King Gai Maito, who was sitting motionless on his throne, looking aged beyond his years.

"Your son is badly wounded my lord." The girl, called Tenten, said.

"He was ambushed by Sound nin. If we don't defend our country, Itachi will take it by force." Lee said.

"That is a _lie_!" A man said as he appeared from the shadows and walked to the king. He had blue skin, strange markings under his eyes, and his teeth were as sharp as a shark's. He was known as Kisame Hoshigake. "Itachi, Master of the Sharingan, has ever been our friend and ally."

Gai mumbled feebly to Kisame, who leaned closer to the King.

"Sound nin are roaming freely across our lands, unchecked, unchallenged, killing at will." Lee said. "Sound nin bearing the red sharingan of Itachi." Lee dropped a headband onto the ground. It had a red sharingan mark on it.

"Why do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind?" Kisame said. "Can you not see? Your uncle is wearied by your malcontent, your warmongering."

"Warmongering?!" Lee grabbed Kisame and pushed him against a pillar. "How long is it since Itachi bought you? What was the promised price, Kisame? When all the men are dead you would take a share of the treasure?" Kisame's eyes flicked to right, watching Tenten as she walked by, who stopped to stare back for a moment before she departed. Lee jerked Kisame again and clutched his hand around Kisame's jaw. "Too long have you watched my sister. Too long have you haunted her steps." Lee said angrily. Kisame's eyes looked to the left and he relaxed, and Lee was pulled off Kisame by guards.

"You see much, Rock Lee, too much." Kisame said. "You are banished forthwith from the kingdom of Ta no Kuni, and all its domains, under pain of death."

"You have no authority here. Your orders mean nothing."

"This order does not come from me. It comes from the king." Kisame displayed a order with a turtle seal and a scrawled signature. "He signed it this morning."

The guards took a struggling Lee away.

---TBC---

Ok, sorry about the long wait, but I'm still alive and I hope you guys liked the chapter, not much to say today, I hope you liked the character choices and I'll update soon, please review.

Thanks for reviewing and reading.


	5. Meat's Back on the Menu

Hey everyone, I'm back with chapter 5, I hope you all like it, and thanks for being patient in waiting, sorry it's so late. Before we get started though we need the disclaimer and I believe Deidara shall do it this time.

Deidara: Very well, _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Naruto or Lord of the Rings they belong to their respected owners. _

Thanks Deidara, and now on with the story, roll it please Genma.

---Chapter 5---

---Meat's Back on the Menu---

The Stone and Sound nin continued to march through Ta no Kuni while Sasuke, Neji, and Chouji ran after them.

"Keep breathing, that's the key! Breathe! Hooh!" Chouji said to himself between breaths.

"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." Neji said as the three continued to run trying to catch up to the nin. The Stone and Sound nin stopped at nightfall all exhausted.

"We ain't goin' any further 'till we've had a breather!" A Stone nin said.

"Get a fire going!" The Stone nin leader said. Kiba crawled towards Shikamaru with Akamaru still safe in his hood.

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru!" Kiba said.

"I think we might have made a mistake, leaving Konoha, Kiba." Shikamaru said with a small smirk. Kiba chuckled at his friend and smirked back. As the Sound nin chopped at the trees, low groans and rumbles came from the forest.

"What's making that noise?"

"It's the trees."

"What?"

"You remember the Old Forest? On the borders of Leafland? Folks used to say that there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall with ability to speak and come alive, and it gave animals the powers of demons."

"Alive? Demons?"

"Trees that could whisper, talk to each other. Animals as big as the trees with different numbers of tails and a large vast amount of chakra for each one."

"I'm starving, we ain't had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days!" A Stone nin grumbled.

"Yeah! Why can't we have some meat?" A Sound nin said. The nin rested his eyes on the Leaf nin. "What about them? They're fresh!"

"They are not for eating!" The Stone nin leader said before muttering, "Geesh away from home a few days and they become cannibals."

"What about their dog? They don't need him. Ooh! He looks tasty!" A second Sound nin said.

"Get back, scum! The prisoners, including the dog, go to Itachi, alive and unspoiled."

"Alive? Why alive? Do they give good sport?"

"They have something, a Jounin weapon; the master wants it for the war and for all we know the dog could've eaten it."

"They think we have the Ring." Kiba whispered.

"Shhh! As soon as they find out we don't, we're dead." Shikamaru whispered back.

"Just a mouthful, a bit off the flank." The first Sound nin said raising a kunai to cut the two Leaf nin. The Stone nin leader sent a windmill shuriken at the first Sound nin and cut off his head.

"Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys!" The Stone nin leader said. The Stone nin pile on the dead Sound nin knocking the two Leaf nin to the side.

"That's gross and not right on so many levels," Kiba said with a look that said he was going to be sick till Shikamaru nudged him.

"Kiba, let's go!" Shikamaru whispered. The Leaf nin tried to crawl away, but Kiba was caught by the second Sound nin.

"Go on, call for help. Squeal! No one's gonna save you now!" He said. A barrage of shuriken and kunai suddenly pierced the Sound nin's back and ninja with half masks that cover the bottom of their faces burst out or nowhere and attacked the Sound and Stone nin

"Kiba!" Shikamaru exclaimed. The Leaf nin cut their binds on an abandoned kunai and headed towards the forest. Suddenly Kiba turned and looked up at a barrage of kunai and shuriken coming toward him.

"Argh!" Kiba yelled.

---TBC---

Cliff hanger! Oh, I know I'm so mean cutting it off like that, but I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter, don't worry the next one will be out soon, but I got to have reviews before I update and a welcome back to Dragon Man 180.

Also I have a review reply to a new reviewer, welcome aboard Vanessa and in answer to both your reviews, this is not a gay fic no worries, it is as straight as the pairings for the future will be Sasuke/Temari, Naruto/Hinata, and that's all I can remember at the moment. The kiss that Sasuke gave Kankuro on his forehead was a symbol of friendship and it's what close friends did back in the day when fighting with swords was popular, no worries there was nothing gay about it.

Thank you to all readers and reviewers, you guys make my day. Thanks again and please review.


	6. The Nin of Ta no Kuni

Hey everyone, wow, I got reviews fast, I am so sorry about the long wait, a whole bunch of family things came up.

Voldemort: Oh my gosh you live. One family thing being your new brother.

Correct about that V, I have a new baby brother, he's so cute! But let's stop before I begin ranting and let's get on with the story with I know you all have been waiting so patiently for thank you so much for waiting and let's have...Shizune read the disclaimer.

Shizune:_ Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Naruto or Lord of the Rings they belong to their respected owners._

Thanks Shizune, and now on with the story, roll the clip please Genma.

---Chapter 6---

---The Nin of Ta no Kuni----

It was dawn and Sasuke, Neji, and Chouji were running when Neji stopped and looked at the sun..

"A red sun rises, blood has been spilled this night." Neji said. Sasuke heard the sound of what sounded like many ninjas running. The three hid and a large group of ninja appeared running down the hill where the three had been standing moments ago. Sasuke came out of hiding as they passed, with Neji and Chouji behind him.

"Nin of Ta no Kuni! What news from the Mark?" Sasuke yelled. At a signal from the leader, the nin made a quick turn and headed towards the three companions, encircling them. As they stopped, they pointed their weapons at them.

"What business does a Hyuuga, an Anbu, and an Akimichi have in the Ta no Kuni marks?" The leader asked. "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, ninja, and I shall give you mine." Chouji said.

The leader stepped forward and stood in front of Chouji while Sasuke placed a hand on Chouji's shoulder.

"I would cut off your head — _Akimichi_ — if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Neji quickly activated his Byakugan prepared to attack. "You would die before your stroke fell!" Neji said but Sasuke pushed down Neji's arms.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, son of Madara Uchiha of the Uchiha Clan." Sasuke said. "This is Chouji Akimichi, son of Chouzo Akimichi, and Neji Hyuuga, branch member of the Hyuuga Clan. We are friends of Ta no Kuni and of Gai Maito, your king."

"Gai Maito, my uncle, no longer recognizes friend from foe." The leader said as he removed his mask to reveal Rock Lee. "Not even his own youthful kin." The weapons were withdrawn. "Itachi has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My youthful company are those loyal to Ta no Kuni, and for that, we are banished. The Sharingan Master is cunning, he walks here and there they say, as a young man, hooded and cloaked." Lee gave Neji a meaningful look. "And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies. We track a band of Stone nin westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Stone nin and a group of Sound nin that traveled with them are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two Leaf nin, did you see two Leaf nin with them?" Chouji asked in worry.

"They would be young, only children to your eyes." Sasuke added.

"We left none alive." Lee answered as he looked down at the ground. "We piled the carcasses and burned them." He pointed to smoke in the distance.

"Dead?" Chouji asked and Lee nodded sadly.

"I am sorry." Neji rested a hand on Chouji's shoulder. "You may look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. The youthful hope that was once in Ta no Kuni has forsaken these lands, we head north!"

Lee placed his mask back on and Sasuke, Neji, and Chouji watched as the Nin departed.

---TBC---

Ah, that was sad, poor Lee, I know he's a little out of character at the moment but don't worry he should be back to his bright self later on. Sorry for this chapter being so late. Sasuke, Neji, and Chouji are close to finding Kiba, Akamaru, and Shikamaru but will they find them dead or alive, stayed tuned to find out. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. Thank you all for being so patient in waiting for this chapter the next one will be out much much quicker I promise.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, till the next chapter readers.


	7. Kyuubi

Hey everyone I'm back with chapter 7, sorry for the lack of updation I meant to have this chapter out much sooner but I just became swamped with work from my college classes and the longest break I've had has been a week between semesters even then things kept popping up then my computer caught a virus and had to be rebooted that was annoying, but enough chit chat let's get started right away, first disclaimer, let's go for Kyuubi.

Kyuubi: Very well, _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Naruto or Lord of the Rings they belong to their respected owners._

Thanks Kyuubi, oh and if you see any mistakes in writing sorry I corrected it as best as I could but don't have Word up at the moment so don't send me a review telling me my mistakes I already know that there are a few and I will correct the chapter when I have Word back up, and now on with the story roll it Genma, please.

--Chapter 7--

--Kyuubi--

Sasuke, Neji and Chouji ran toward the burning carcasses. Chouji pulled out a kunai and started to go through pile and pulled out a charred weapons pouch with the Konoha nin symbol on it.

"It's one of their pouches." Chouji said. Neji bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"Hiro hyn hîdh ab wanath. (May they find peace in death.)" Neji said. Sasuke kicked at a Stone nin piece of armor. He yelled as if physically injured as he fell to his knees.

"We failed them."

Sasuke looked to the side and tracks caught his attention.

"A Leaf nin lay here, and the other." Sasuke said.

_Kiba yelled as he looked up as a barrage of shuriken and kunai came at him. He quickly rolled over, and avoided getting hit by them._

"They crawled." Sasuke started to follow the tracks, with Neji and Chouji behind him.

_Shikamaru, Kiba, and Akamaru crawled away from the battle._

"Their hands were bound."

_Kiba quickly rubbed his bonds against an abandoned kunai._

"Their bonds were cut." Sasuke held up a broken rope. "They ran over here… and were followed."

_The two Leaf nin and dog ran away from the battle, dodging various weapons and ninja as they did. __As they flee, The Sound nin from earlier grabbed Kiba by his back pouch._

_"The pouch! Run!" Shikamaru exclaimed. Kiba_ _undid his pouch and the Leaf nin ran off into the trees leaving a furious Sound nin behind them._

"The tracks lead away from the battle! Into… the Forest of Death." Sasuke said and the three looked up into a very dense forest.

"The Forest of Death! What madness drove them in there?" Chouji asked in fear.

The Leaf nin ran through the forest where they collapsed onto the ground, panting, slightly out of breath.

"Did we lose him? I think we lost him." Kiba said. Suddenly the Sound nin burst through the branches.

"I'm gonna rip off your filthy little heads! Come here!" The Sound nin said.

"The rocks! Quick climb up the rocks!" Shikamaru said and the two ninja and dog jumped up onto a nearby rock face. As they continued to climb they stopped midway and Shikamaru looked down and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "He's gone."

Shikamaru was then suddenly is pulled down by one of his legs and fell to the ground with the Sound nin leaning over him. Shikamaru tried to kick him but the Sound nin grabbed his leg and hit Shikamaru over the head where he was already injured.

"Shikamaru!" Kiba yelled as he looked down and as he turned his head, he saw that he was looking directly into a large gleaming yellow eye that stared back at him. The rock he was on then began to move and lost his grip and fell along with Akamaru. The rock caught him in it's jaws before he hit the ground though and looked down at where Shikamaru and the Sound nin were.

"Let's put a maggot hole in your belly." The Sound nin said as he raised his kunai but stopped when he heard some rocks crumbling behind him. He looked up and saw the rock shake to reveal orange fur and nine tails behind it with large yellow eyes. It was a large demon fox with nine tails that swayed back and forth in anger at having its rest disturbed. "Oh sh..." The Sound nin began to say but never finished as the fox's tails came crashing down on top of him effectively crushing him.

"Run Shikamaru!" Kiba yelled from his spot. Shikamaru, although slightly dazed, tried to run away but was stooped by the fox when its paw stopped him from running any farther.

"Little sound nins! Búrarum." The fox spoke as he dropped Kiba on the ground next to Shikamaru. He growled angrily before scooping all three up with one of his tails and held them there and started to walk.

"It's talking Shikamaru. The fox is talking." Kiba said in shock.

"Fox! I am no regular fox! I am a demon fox, a kitsune youkai. The strongest of the nine members of tailed demons."

"A kitsune! A protector of the forest." Shikamaru said.

"Don't talk to it Shikamaru. Don't encourage it." Kiba said.

"I am known as Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox youkai." Kyuubi said.

"And whose side are _you_on?" Kib asked worriedly

"Side? Pft, I am on nobody's side. Because nobody is on _my_side, little sound nin. Nobody cares for the forests anymore."

"We are not Sound nin. We are _Leaf nin_!" Shikamaru said.

"Leaf nin? Never heard of a Leaf nin before. Sounds like Sound mischief to me." Kyuubi said and the one tail that held the three strengthened its hold on the leaf nin and his yellow eyes flashed red. "They come with fire, they come with axes. Biting, breaking, hacking, burning. Destroyers and usurpers. Curse them!"

"No! You don't understand. We are Leaf ninjas, from Konoha!" Shikamaru said as he struggled to breath.

"Maybe you are, and maybe you aren't. The _Master Ninja _will know."

"Master ninja?" Kiba asked.

"Itachi!" Shikamaru said with worry. Kyuubi dropped them on to the ground and the Leaf nin looked up at a Sannin that stood before them.

--TBC--

Cut! Alright that's a wrap for this chapter, hope you guys liked it, I know I'm so mean for cutting it off, originally the forest was going to be called the Forest of Youkai, but I then remembered the Forest of Death in the series and I thought that it would be better and more fitting since with both forests those that go in, rarely come out.

Voldemort: You're making that up.

I am not just ask Naruto or anyone of the the Leaf nins, especially Anko they'll tell you, and read one of the LotR books, they'll tell you too. (Voldemort walks off dismissivly) Why must I put up with him, oh well, these next six weeks will be a little more hectic but I will update when possible and once the six weeks are up I'll be able to update freely, hopefully, before the Fall semester.

Anway thanks for reading and reviewing, and remember the more reviews I get the quicker I update, so please review. Thanks to all my readers who were so patient with me.


	8. The Passage of the Marshes

Hey everyone I decided to put up chpt. 8 earlier to make up for the long wait with chapter 7, I hope you guys enjoy it, but first the disclaimer, Shukaku if you will.

Shukaku: _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Naruto or Lord of the Rings, they belong to their respected owners. _

Thank you Shukaku, now I won't make you guys wait any longer on with the story, roll the clip please Genma.

--Chapter 8--

--The Passage of the Marshes--

Naruto and Shino followed Shukaku through the rocky terrain.

"See, see, we've led you out! Hurry leafses, hurry. Very lucky we find you." Shukaku said as he jumped on a rock. Naruto walked past and Shukaku cowered as Shino neared. "Nice bug user." Shino stepped in to the swamp when they exited the rocky terrain.

"Whoa! It's a bog! He's led us into a swamp!" Shino exclaimed and glared at Shukaku.

"Swamp, yes yes. Come master. We will take you on safe paths, through the mist. Come leafses come! We move quickly." Shukaku looked back and gestured for the leaf nin to follow him. "I found it. I did. The way through the marshes. Sound nins don't use it. Sound nin don't know it. They go round for miles and miles. Come quickly. Soft and quick as shadows we must be."

* * *

Naruto, Shino, and Shukaku had stopped to rest and Shukaku ate a large worm, causing Shino to glare and turn away.

"I hate this place. It's too quiet. There's been no sight nor sound of a bird for two days." Naruto said as he munched on some Hyuuga bread.

"No, no birdses to eat. No crunchable birdses. We are famished! Yes! Famished we are, precious." Shukaku said. Naruto looked at Shukaku before breaking off a piece of the bread he was eating.

"Here." Naruto said as he threw Shukaku the piece of bread.

"What does it eats? Is it tasty?" Shukaku asked as he picked it up and sniffed it. He ate a piece of it only to start choking on the Hyuuga bread. "Aggh! It tries to chokes us! We can't eats Konoha nin food! We must starve!"

"Well starve then, and good riddance!" Shino said getting slightly frustrated with the complaints the raccoon was saying.

"Oh! Cruel Leaf nin! It does not care if we be hungry. It does not care if we should die. Not like Master, Master cares, Master knows. Yes, precious, once it takes hold of us it never lets go."

Shukaku reached towards Naruto who backed away.

"Don't touch me." Naruto said.

* * *

Little fires burned in the swamp as the group walked through the marsh. Naruto stared down at the water and saw faces under the water.

"There are bodies! Dead people in the water!" Naruto said as he backed away from the water and Shino rushed to his side.

"All dead, all rotten, Jounin, Hyuugas, Clans, and Sound nin, a great battle long ago." Shukaku said as he turned to face the gennin. "The Dead Marshes, yes, yes, that is their name, this way, don't follow the lights." The group continued on till Shino's leg slipped again into the water. "Careful now! Or Leaf nins go down to join the dead ones, and light little candles of their own."

Naruto was in a half-trance and followed the lights, drawn to one of the faces. He stared at it intently when suddenly its eyes opened and Naruto fell into the water.

"Naruto!" Shino yelled and ran over to where Naruto fell. Under the surface, Naruto saw greenish, ghostly faces, that screamed and reached for him. He backed away from them and tried to reach the surface when he was then pulled ashore by Shukaku. Naruto looked at Shukaku in disbelief.

"Shukaku?" Naruto questioned.

"I told you, _don't_follow the lights!" Shukaku growled and crawled away muttering to himself about Leaf nin not listening.

"Naruto, are you all right?" Shino asked. Naruto nodded and panted heavily as he looked at Shukaku.

* * *

Night fell and the three stopped to rest. Shino was in a light sleep, but Naruto was awake and he held the Ring in the palm of his hand. He stared at it and stroked it when Shukaku's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"So bright, so beautiful." Shukaku said. Naruto quickly hid the Ring and looked up to see Shukaku stroking the center of his palm. "Our Precious."

"What did you say?" Naruto questioned.

"Master should be resting, Master needs to keep up his strength."

Naruto moved over and crouched in front of Shukaku.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Mustn't ask us, not its business. (gollum gollum)" Shukaku said.

"Jiraiya told me you were one of the river youkai folk."

"Cold be heart and hand and bone. And called be travelers far from home."

"He said your life was a sad story."

"They do not see what lies ahead when sun has failed and moon is dead."

"You were not so different from a regular youkai once were you? — Shukaku Tanuki(1)."

Shukaku looked up slowly. "What did you call me?"

"That was your name once, wasn't it? Your full name. A long time ago."

"My — My name… Shukaku...Tan — Tanuki."

Shukaku noticed something overhead and scream growled causing Shino to wake up.

"Akatsuki!" Shino said

"Hide! Hide!" Shukaku exclaimed as he quickly moved to find a hiding place.

"Argh!" Naruto exclaimed as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Images of the Akatsuki came to him in flashes. "Argh!"

"Come on Naruto, come on!" Shino exclaimed and went to his friend's side.

"They will see us! They will see us!" Shukaku said. Naruto clutched at the Ring on his chest as Shino picked him up and ran to hide beneath a bush with Shukaku. A blond male Akatsuki appeared riding a giant clay bird.

"I thought they were dead?!" Shino said in confusion.

"Dead? No, you cannot kill them. No." Shukaku answered. The Akatsuki let out a loud scream as it flew overhead. "Wraiths! Wraiths on wings! They are calling for It. They are calling for the Precious!"

The call of the Ring was very powerful and Naruto was taken over by it and tried to put the Ring on, but Shino grabbed Naruto's hand just as he reached for the Ring and held his hand.

"It's all right." Shino said to Naruto. The Akatsuki continued to circle, then flew away.

"Hurry Leaf nin, the Black Gate is very close." Shukaku said as he took off from their hiding spot.

--TBC--

And cut! Done and done, chapter 8 is finished and Shukaku has become part of the group leading Naruto and Shino to the Black Gate but will the presence of the Ring be too much for Shukaku? You'll have to read to find out.

(1) Tanuki is Japanese for raccoon, if I'm wrong please tell me, but I got this from a website with Naruto info and it was under Shukaku's information so I'm going to say that it should be right.

Please review and thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing.


	9. The White Nin

Happy Halloween everyone! Sorry for the late update, this is the most free time I've had to make updates on my stories since the fall sememster for college started. As Shikamaru would say, it's been so troublesome! So let's get started right away, uh Sasuke, do the disclaimer please.

Sasuke: Fine, _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Naruto or Lord of the Rings, they belong to their respected owners. _

Thanks Sasuke, now let's get started, roll the clip please Genma!

--Chapter 9--

--The White Nin--

Sasuke, Neji and Chouji were in Fangorn Forest when they came across some tracks in the ground and Chouji located some type of liquid on a nearby bushes leaves. He tasted some of the liquid on a leaf, then spit it out.

"Sound nin blood!" Chouji said.

"These are strange tracks." said Sasuke bending over to look at the tracks.

"The air is so close here."

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory… and _anger_." Neji said looking around the forest. Bass voices are heard from the trees and Chouji grabbed a kunai while raising his staff.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Neji said and he and Sasuke look at each other before looking at Chouji.

"Chouji!" Sasuke whispered.

"Huh?" Chouji said.

"Lower your weapons."

"Oh!"

"They have feelings, my friend. The Hyuugas and Jounin started it: waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." Neji said.

"Talking trees. What in the world could trees have to talk about, hmm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

"Sasuke, nad no ennas! (Something is out there!)" said Neji activating his Byakuya.

"Man cenich? (What do you see?)" Sasuke asked walking over to stand next to Neji and Neji's eyes darted to his right.

"The Master Ninja approaches."

"Do not let him speak and do not look him directly in the eyes for he will put a jutsu over us!"

Sasuke wrapped his hand around the hilt of his katana, Chouji tightened his hold on his staff and the kunai he was holding, and Neji began leaking his chakra down to his hands.

"We must be quick." Sasuke said. The three turned around to attack, but are blinded by a bright light emanating from the Master Ninja.

"Argh!" Chouji said shielding his eyes before throwing the kunai while Neji quickly flung the chakra out from his hands and Sasuke draws his katana. Chouji's kunai was deflected as was Neji's chakra and Sasuke dropped his katana as it became hot in his grasp.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Leaf nin." The Master Ninja with Itachi's voice said.

"Where are they?" Sasuke demanded.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

The light dimmed and revealed Jiraiya standing there with a smirk on his face. Neji bowed before Jiraiya and Chouji followed him.

"It cannot be!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Forgive me. I mistook you for Itachi." Neji said.

"I am Itachi. Or rather Itachi as he should have been." Jiraiya answered. "Just a bit more perverted and I don't have the Sharingan eyes." The three sweatdropped at Jiraiya's answer before Sasuke spoke.

"You fell!" Sasuke said and Jiraiya nodded recalling his ordeal.

"Through fire. And water." Jiraiya said.

_-Flashback-_

Jiraiya and Gamabunta were fighting with the Balrog atop a snow covered mountain peak.

"From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, Gamabunta and I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth."

Jiraiya jumped from Gamabunta the Rasengan spinning rapidly in his hands as he attacked the Balrop landing a hit dead center in its chest. Gamabunta used the opening to stab his knife into the Balrog and it fell from the peak, dead.

"Until at last, we threw down the enemy and cast his ruin upon the mountainside."

Jiraiya collapsed against the snow and Gamabunta sat there watching him as a much older but smaller toad appeared and went to Jiraiya's side and both begin glowing.

"Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time."

The elder toad eyes glowed a dark grey and Jiraiya's eye became a realm of stars, ending in a white light.

"Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as the life age of the earth."

The elder toad was sharing it's wisdom with Jiraiya and once it was over Jiraiya shuddered with a deep gasp as life returned to him.

"But it was not the end. I felt light in me again." Jiraiya sat up and looked at both Gamabunta and the elder toad who went on to explain why he was not dead. "I've been sent back to ensure that the task that was given to the Ring bearer and Fugaku's heir were fulfilled."

"Sennin!" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Sennin? Oh yes. That's what they used to call me. Jiraiya the sennin. That was my title."

"Jiraiya!" Chouji said in happiness.

"_I _am Jiraiya the _Sannin_. And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

* * *

The group walked through the forest heading to the end of it.

"One stage of the journey is over, another begins. War has come to Ta no Kuni. We must ride to Hoshigakure with all speed." Jiraiya said.

"Hoshigakure? That is no short distance!" Chouji said with a pained look at the thought of running that far.

"We hear of trouble in Ta no Kuni. It goes ill with the king, although how it could brings to mind plenty of questions," Sasuke said recalling how excitable the king tended to be at times.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured." Jiraiya said.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Leaf nin here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested…" Chouji began but stopped when he heard the trees rumble. "I mean charming, quite charming forest."

"It was more than mere chance that brought Shikamaru, Kiba, and Akamaru to the Forest of Death. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Shikamaru, Kiba, and Akamaru will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Sasuke said.

"Hmm?"

"You still speak in riddles and I guarantee that left alone you would go and peep on the women's bath house once we reach Hoshigakure."

Sasuke and Jiraiya laughed at the joke knowing that it was quite true.

"A thing is about to happen here that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Youkai are going to wake up and find that they are still as strong as they once were."

"Youkai still strong? Oh, that's good." Chouji said recalling the stories his father had told him of demons that roamed the woods and other parts of the land and water.

"So stop your fretting Chouji Akimichi. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Akamaru are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." Jiraiya said.

"This new Jiraiya's more grumpy than the old one."

Jiraiya tossed a small glare over his shoulder at Chouji before smirking and continued onward. Once the group was outside the forest Jiraiya bit his thumb, performed a number of seals, and slammed his hand into the ground causing a large amount of white clouds to appear before disappating to reveal Gamabunta.

"This is the one that you summoned in Iwagakure, he is one of the Summonings, unless my eyes are cheated by some jutsu."

Gamabunta looks down at the four and releases a puff of smoke from his pipe.

"Your eyes that you and all Hyuuga prize are not cheated, Neji Hyuuga." Gamabunta said and Neji's mouth opened slightly at the shock that Gamabunta knew his name.

"Gamabunta," Jiraiya said. "He's the lord of all Toad/ Frog summonings, and has been my friend through many dangers." Jiraiya said to which Gamabunta rolled his eyes.

"Don't remind me how much trouble you get me and my clan in."

"Hey!"

Gamabunta's tongue swiftly strikes out picking up all four ninja and place them on his back.

"You're gonna want to hold onto to my coat if you don't want to fall off, only Yondaime and Jiraiya have managed to stay on my back without aid." Gamabuna said. The three younger ninja took his advice and grasped onto his jacket as he hopped away from the Forest of Death and headed to Hoshigakure.

--TBC--

Alright quick trivia time, for those who don't know the elder frog that I was talking about does actually exist in the Naruto universe, I can not remember his name at the moment but he does exist. Also for those who don't know Hoshigakure means Hidden Star Village, they don't exactly have a weapons village so I figured this village title would be fine.

Sasuke: Wasn't there something you wanted to ask?

Oh yea thanks Sasuke, ok does anyone have any ideas on what I can use for the Wargs, for those that don't remember, the Wargs are the big Hyena looking creatures that attack the group when they're on their way to Helm's Deep. I had another question but I forgot what it was. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, please reviewing, I am trick-or-treating for reviews and candy, can't have Halloween without candy, history, and stories. See you guys in the next chapter, Happy Halloween!


End file.
